Life After Hockey
by Gaffney06
Summary: 4 years after Together in Boston Julie and Adam decide they are ready to be parents. Will their dreams come true? Please read and review! Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Life After Hockey

Summary: 4 years after Together in Boston Julie and Adam decide they are ready to be parents. Will their dreams come true?

Author's Note: I meant to start this sooner, but I had another ankle surgery and I have been really busy too. I still am actually, but I feel bad for not writing anything for over a month. Updates probably wont come as quickly as I would like. I'm just so swamped with school related things.

Adam's POV

I watched as the waiter walked away with our orders in hand. What a great day it had been.

"Preppy are you still with us?" Guy asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah," I smiled, as I looked down at my newly won Conn Smythe Trophy.

"He's probably day dreaming about that damned trophy again." Charlie commented, shaking his head.

"Don't worry Charlie." Julie told him. "It's only a temporary loan from me. I'll win it back next year."

"I'm afraid not Catlady." Charlie told her. "That thing will come with me to Anaheim."

"No, with one of us in Chicago." Portman said, referring to himself and Fulton.

"Guys, guys. There is no need to fight." Guy told us. "Besides, the trophy will be mine next year. I should have had it this year, but the cake eater had to score one more goal then I did."

"I can't believe I let either one of you clowns touch it." Julie told us. "Oh well, at least it's staying in the house."

"Yeah, well there is no way you guys are winning another championship next year." Jesse commented.

"I don't see why we won't." I answered. "Not to be cocky or anything, but who will beat us? We were great enough when it was Julie and me kicking your asses, but since we traded for Guy two years ago we have been unstoppable."

"Then why did your series with the Ducks go seven games, Mr. Unstoppable? Shouldn't you have won the cup in a sweep?" Fulton asked.

"We just wanted to make the series a little more exciting." I answered. "When you sweep the finals three straight years, it gets a little boring."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were real bored." Charlie told me sarcastically. "I feel so sorry for you guys winning all those championships."

"Guys can we talk about something else?" Connie interrupted. "Like what everyone else has been up to."

Connie had a point. After mine and Julie's wedding four years ago, we had barely seen each other. It was good that we could all get back together to witness four of our own playing in the Stanley Cup Finals. As you know, Julie was allowed to play in the NHL. We haven't lost a title since she has been there. I'm just glad she finally released her strangle hold on the MVP award. She had won it the previous three years before I finally won it this year.

"You're right Cons." I told her. "We have plenty of time to fight about it next year."

"Good, now what have the rest of you been up to?"

"I just took over my father ranch." Dwayne announced.

"So you finally got finished with all the training?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, now I can concentrate on finding me a fine cowgirl." Dwayne announced.

I smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll find her."

"What about you Goldberg? How's the restaurant going?" Julie asked.

"It's going great." He answered. "I'm actually getting ready to open a couple more in other parts of the city."

"That's wonderful." Connie answered. "What about you Russ?"

"I just got hired as a pee wee hockey coach in LA. Our team is called the Ravens." He answered. "They're not all that great, but I think I can work with them."

"They can't be any worse then we were when we were District 5." Jesse told him.

"Ain't that the truth." Charlie announced. "What about you Wu man?"

"I'm training for the Olympics trials. I plan on defending my gold medal next year." Kenny announced. "I think Luis is doing the same in speed skating, right?"

"I'm training all right." He smiled. "I'm training to kiss all the ladies there. I missed a few last time and I want to make sure I get them all this time."

"Glad to see that you haven't changed." Coach Orion commented.

"What about you coach?" I asked him.

Coach Orion smiled. "After Wilson retired last year, Eden Hall hired Bombay and me to coach the Varsity team."

"So which one of you is the head coach?" Charlie asked.

"We both are." Bombay announced. "What about you Connie? How are you , Guy, and the baby doing?"

"We're all doing fine. Julia is going to start pre school this year." Connie answered. I still can't believe that they named their daughter after Julie. _Speaking of babies, I wonder when Julie and I will have a family. _

"Linda and I are trying to get pregnant." Charlie announced.

"Charlie." Linda scolded. "Do you really think it's appropriate to talk about our sex life in front of everyone."

"Trying to have a baby is not a bad thing. It's a wonderful part of life." Charlie defended himself.

"But when we're eating?" Linda complained.

"What do you guys think?" Charlie asked.

"It is a little weird." Guy told him. "I mean Julie and Adam aren't discussing their recent bedroom behavior."

"Guys I'm trying to eat." Goldberg announced. "I don't want to hear about sex again for the rest of this dinner unless one of you can manage to get me laid tonight."

"Goldberg, we're hockey players, not miracle workers." Averman told him.

"Yeah, like you are getting so many women." Goldberg shot back.

"Actually I am dating a model." Averman told us.

"Bull shit." Russ announced.

"Want to see a picture of us together?" Averman asked, pulling out his wallet. He passed the picture around and sure enough, he was dating a model. How does a guy like him get to date a model?

"How the hell did you get a girl like that?" Luis asked.

"Girls just can't resist me." Averman answered.

"I'm stuffed." Charlie announced, pushing back his plate.

"So am I." Linda agreed.

"We should probably get going." Charlie announced, getting up. "After all we have a baby to make."

"Charlie." Linda yelled chasing after him.

"I'm with Charlie." I announced. "I'm getting pretty tired." I looked towards Julie. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Julie told me rising from her chair. I took her hand, grabbed my trophy and we headed home together.

Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review!


	2. Retire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Retire**

Julie's POV

Adam and I arrived home after our dinner with the Ducks. "The dynasty continues." Adam told me as we cuddled up together on the sofa. "As it will next year."

"Yeah." I told him. "About next year."

"What about it?"

"I think I would like to retire." I told him calmly.

"Retire?" Adam's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Julie it's only been four years. You still have plenty of game in you."

"It doesn't have anything to do with that."

"Then what is it then?"

"Adam, I'm ready for us to start a family," I stated, looking him in the eyes.

"Your pregnant?" Adam smiled as he hugged me excitedly. "This is great."

"Adam."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? When did you find out?"

"Adam."

"Are you sure you should have played tonight in your delicate condition?"

"ADAM!"

"What?" He asked, out of breath.

"I'm not pregnant."

"But you said…"

"I want to become pregnant." I told him. "I know we haven't really been intimate lately, but I've already stopped taking the pill."

"No baby?"

"Not yet." I smiled. "But I really want there to be one. What do you think?"

"I want a baby too." He answered, "but are we ready to take responsibility for another life?"

"I don't see why not." I answered. "We've grown up a lot since that first summer."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm just concerned."

"About what?" I asked, placing my hands on his.

"What if I'm not a good father? What if I make the same mistakes my father did with me?"

"That's not going to happen Adam. You are nothing like your father." I told him.

"Do you really think I will be a great father?" He asked.

"Of course you will." I answered. "I mean you are great with little Emily."

"You really think so?"

"Of course." I answered. "Why do you think Connie and Guy always asks us to babysit?"

"Because we'll do it for free?" He guessed.

"Besides that?" I laughed.

"I guess Emily does adore me." He smiled.

"Of course she does. And every time I see you with her, I think of what it's going to be like when we have a child of our own." I told him.

"We would have to get a bigger place." Adam stated.

"That can be arranged." I answered. "It probably wouldn't be too hard."

"We need to move into a house anyway." He answered. "We can't live in an apartment forever. It's not even an extravegant apartment."

"I'm not sure that overly extravegant fits either of our styles." I answered.

"What do you mean overly extravegant?"

"Well you do still dress like a prep." I told him honestly.

"Hey!" Adam protested. "I just want to look nice for you."

"You look hot no matter what your're wearing." I told him, as I kissed him softly. "Or not wearing." I undid the button on his jeans and he seemed surprised at my forwardness. "What do you say we start trying to make this baby?"

"Here?" He asked as I slid the zipper down.

"Uh-huh." I answered, as I started on the buttons of his shirt. "Doing it in the bedroom is highly over rated."

"It's never over rated with you." He answered before catching my lips in a passionate kiss. He gently laid me on the sofa as he started at my blouse. He threw it on the ground as I finished with his shirt. Frantically, he began working at my bra. Before I could even gather my thoughts, we had been completely stripped of our clothes.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too." He told me as we finally became one. I smiled as my mind drifted off to the task at hand. Adam and I were finally going to become pregnant. What could possibly be better then this?

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


	3. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**AN**: I am finally finished with all of my papers and hopefully I will be able to start updating on a regular basis again.

**Pregnant?**

Adam's POV

It has been a couple of weeks since Julie told me she wanted to retire and start a family. Since then, Julie and I have taken every opportunity possible to conceive this child, getting caught only a couple of times.

"Are you about ready to go? We have to be at the doctor's office in a couple of minutes." Julie asked me, coming out of the bathroom.

"Anxious?" I asked.

"Aren't you in the least bit curious about whether or not we are expecting parents?"

"Honestly Julie, we've acted like bunnies in heat for the past three weeks. I don't see any way that we aren't pregnant." I answered.

"Do you wanna go at it once more before we go, that way we can increase our chances?"

"Julie, it wouldn't make a difference."

"It might."

"Trust me, it won't. If we did it now and conceived a child today, it wouldn't be detectable for another week or two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's go. Like you said, if we don't leave now we are going to be late." I pushed her out the door. Julie and I arrived at the doctor a few minutes later and surprisingly, we were taken straight back.

Julie and I waited in the small, white, freezing room for Dr. Smith to enter. "Do you think they will have to draw blood?" Julie asked me.

"I don't know. Probably." I answered. "Why? Are you scared?"

"I hate needles." Julie answered. "Can't they make me just pee in a cup or something? The HPT's can tell if you're pregnant from your pee."

"I'm not the person you should be asking." I told her as Dr. Smith walked in.

"Can I pee in a cup instead?" Julie asked immediately.

"Julie hates needles." I explained, shaking my head at my wife.

"Sure, that won't be a problem." Dr. Smith told her, handing her a cup. The bathroom is down the hall."

Julie stepped out leaving me alone with Dr. Smith. "Congratulations on the Stanley Cup win."

"You watch hockey?" I asked.

"I'm a huge fan." She explained. "Do you think you can get me double zero's number? He is just gorgeous."

"He's kind of married." I answered.

"Oh." She answered, as Julie reentered the room and handed her the urine sample. "It will be a little while. I'll be back with the results shortly."

"Thanks." Julie and I both answered.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Extremely. I got to avoid that scary needle."

"I think our doctor has a crush." I told her smiling.

"On you?" Julie asked, almost panicked.

"No, on Guy. She asked me for his number."

"Did you give it to her?"

"No, but it would have been fun to hear what Connie would have said." I answered.

"Not really, because Guy would have probably ended up sleeping on our couch for a few days." Julie told me.

"I have your results." Dr. Smith told us as she came back in.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


	4. Results

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Results**

Julie's POV

"I have your results."

"And?" I asked anxiously. "Are we expecting?"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Smith told us and my heart fell.

"Oh," I sighed.

"Now please don't get disouraged. Sometimes it can take a little time and effort." Dr. Smith told us. "It can take some couples months to concieve. Why don't the two of you give it another two or three months? If nothing has changed we an run some tests and determine whether or not there is a problem."

"Thanks you Doctor." Adam reach out and shook her hand.

Adam and I walked out of her office and out to the car. "I told you we should have gone at it this morning."

"It still wouldn't have made a difference." He told me as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I really wanted to be pregnant Adam." I told him.

"I know, but look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" I asked.

He smiled as he pulled into a motel parking lot. "We get to keep trying."

"We can't even make it home?" I asked, as he opened my door.

"No, we need to start trying again as soon as possible." He told me, pulling me inside. "My wife and I need a room."

"We're only ten minutes from home." I reminded him.

"I don't think I can wait ten minutes." He told me and then gave his credit card to the man at the computer. "Here's my card."

"Adam, it's probably going to take at least ten minutes for us to get registered." I tried to reason with him.

"Well then he better hurry up or he is going to have quite a scene here in the lobby." Adam told me and then glared at the man registering us. "Sir, can you please hurry. My wife and I are very hot and bothered for each other."

"ADAM!" I yelled.

"Don't deny it Jules," he told me. "You've wanted to take me to bed since this morning."

"Here you go Sir, room 105." Adam grabbed his credit card and the room key. We headed out the door and found our room. Adam unlocked the door and drug me inside, immediately pulling me over to the bed.

"See, this was quicker than just going home." Adam told me as he captured my lips with his own and pulled me down onto the bed.

"Adam," I broke away from the kiss. "Is there a reason why you are acting so weird?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, gently sucking on my neck.

"You don't usually tell perfect strangers how hot we are for each other." I paused, thinking on the subject for a moment longer. "Do you?"

"Just the guys on the team," he smiled.

"ADAM!"

"Relax, I was kidding. I have never mentioned our sex life to the guys on the team."

"You better not have Adam." I told him as I kissed his lips. "Now why are you acting weird?"

"I am not acting weird," he told me. "I am trying to relax and I suggest you do the same."

"I don't want to relax. I want to have a baby."

"That's my point."

"I don't follow."

"The last few weeks, we've felt pressure to get pressure, therfore, we've been somewhat stressed." Adam started.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we're putting to much pressure on ourselves." He explained. "We need to relax and have some fun and then we'll be able to concieve."

"You have a point," I realized. "The last few times we've made love, wasn't really love making at all."

"Exactly." Adam smiled. "We made sex into a chore, when we should have kept it simple."

"Do you really think that is our problem?" I asked.

"Yeah, If I'm stressed then men must be too."

"Your little men?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"What would your prefer I call them?" Adam asked seriously. "My little soldiers?" He thought for a moment. "You know what? That may work better after all. I mean, there are millions of the little guys. They are like their own little army with a special opts. mission."

"When did you become so silly?"

"I've always been this silly." He answered, "it's not my fault you never noticed."

"It's not that I never noticed, it's just that you've never shown this side of yourself before." I retaliated.

"Then from now on, I will have to do it more often." Adam smiled at me.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready to relax and have some fun."

"Good," Adam smiled as he tickled my sides. I couldn't help but giggle as he captured my lips with his own.

"Not here." I told him with a sly smile.

"Then where?"

"Why don't I draw up a bath?"

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review!**


	5. Pregnant? Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Pregnant? Part 2

Adam's POV

Dr. Smith walked into the exam room holding Julie's newest results. It had been four months since we had last taken a test and we were hopeful that the extra time taken would give us a positive result.

"Are those the results?" Julie asked as she gripped my hand.

"They are?" She answered.

"And?" I asked.

"They are negative." Dr. Smith told us. Julie shook her head in dissapointment and I couldn't even bring myself to look at the doctor. I took Julie in my arms and held her tight as the tears fell from her eyes. "I am so sorry."

"Do we just keep trying or what?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Actually, I would like to run some tests on Julie." Dr. Smith answered.

"Why? Do you think something is wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"It's hard to say right now. I just want to check and make sure."

(Two days later)

Julie and I walked into the Dr. Smith's office. She had called us earlier that morning and told us she had the results of Julie's tests. I have a feeling that something must be wrong. If there wasn't would the doctor call us into the office to tell us that Julie's reproductive organs were fine? I don't think so, but I hope I am wrong.

"I received your results from the lab." Dr. Smith told us.

"And?" Julie asked anxiously.

Dr. Smith took a deep sigh. "You have PCOS."

"What is PCOS?" I asked, knowing that it couldn't be good.

"Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. It is a health problem that can affect a woman's menstrual cycle, fertility, hormones, insulin production, heart, blood vessels, and appearance. PCOS is is the most common hormonal reproductive problem in women of childbearing age."

"So what you're saying is that I can't have children?"

"Most likely."

"But that is not one-hundred percent true?" I asked.

"No?"

"Is there anything that can be done?" I asked.

"Going into surgery."

"Surgery?" Julie asked.

"It's called Ovarian wedge resection. In this procedure, a portion of the ovary is removed and then sewn back together. This procedure is effective in decreasing LH and androen production, both of which is very important when considering fertility. You would be asleep the entire time. You would then spend the next couple of days in the hospital." Dr. Smith explained.

"If Julie has the surgery, what are the chances she will be able to become pregnant?"

"Once Julie heals from the operation, we can give her fertility drugs. Along with the drugs there is usually a sixty percent chance that a patient will be able to become pregnant."

"What are the risks of the surgery?" I asked.

"With any surgery there can be complications. The main thing we would have to worry about would be Julie developing pelvic adhesions. These occur in about thirty percent of patients. If they do occur, Julie's chances of ever becomibg pregnant drop dramatically."

"How far?" I asked.

"Usually to around ten percent."

I took a deep breath. "Can Julie and I have a few minutes to discuss this?"

"I'll be outside." Dr. Smith told us as she left the office.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I'm terrified. The thought of surgery scares the hell out of me, but then again so does not being able to get pregnant."

I nodded. "If you don't want to do this we could always adopt. We could probably use our popularity to get a child quickly."

"I want to have a baby of our own Adam." Julie told me. "Besides, I hate it when people use their notoriety to get special benefits."

"Then you want to have the surgery?" I asked.

"I guess so." Julie answered. "What other option is there?"

"None, I guess."

"Even if I develop adhesions, a ten percent chance of having a baby is better then no chance at all."

"So then the surgery ?" I asked again.

"Yeah." Julie answered.

Dr. Smith came back a few minutes later. "Have the two of you reached a decision?"

"We have." I answered.

"I want to have the surgery." Julie told her.

"I'll set you up with the appointment. Is next Tuesday good for you?" Dr. Smith asked.

"That will be fine." Julie answered.

"Alright, you can pick up your papers at the front desk and go ahead and have your blood work done."

Julie stopped and turned to look at Dr. Smith. "What blood work?"

"Don't worry, it's the standard stuff before every operation." Dr. Smith told her, as she walked away.

"Jules, what's the big deal." I asked, raising an eyebrow at Julie's feared reaction.

Julie gulped hard. "I hate needles."

Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review!


	6. Needles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Needles**

Adam's POV

"I am not going in there." Julie told me sternly.

"Come on Jules, it won't be that bad." I told her, grabbing her hand. _Why is she making a big deal out of this?_

"Then you go and have it done." She told me, jerking her hand away and crossing her arms.

"I would, but then it wouldn't do you any good." I told her and then attempted to pull her into the lab. "Stop being a baby. It's just a little needle."

"A little needle my ass." She answered. "The last time I had blood drawn they used some kind of super needle and the asshole didn't even try to be gentle. He just jammed it in my arm with no consideration for how I might be feeling."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. _I can't believe she is acting like this._ "He was just doing his job. I promise it won't hurt."

"Well they can just do their job on someone else because this chick isn't coming anywhere near those needles." Julie complained.

"The doctor can't do the surgery unless you have the blood drawn." I told her.

"I changed my mind. Adoption could be great." Julie told me. "Maybe we can avoid the whole dirty diapers part altogether."

"You can't possibly be this afraid of needles." I told her. _I've seen little children act calmer when it came to needles. And all kids are afraid of needles, right?_

"Want to place a wager on that?" Julie asked. "When I was a kid, I always locked the doctor out to avoid getting a shot. And I'll tell you right now, I am not above doing that again." _Is she serious? _

"You can't be serious." I told her, voicing my thoughts.

"And yet I am." Julie told me.

I shook my head. "Well do you know what I am not above? I am not above dragging your ass in there to have the blood work done."

Julie looked shocked. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really?" I asked, using all of my energy to pick her up on my shoulder and carry her into the lab. The people in the waiting room gave me dirty looks as I sat Julie down at the front desk. I snatched her blood work papers away from her and handed them to the registrar. "My wife needs to have some blood work. She's a little scared."

"You are going to pay for this, Cake-Eater." Julie told me.

"Just have a seat and we will call her back in a few minutes." The registrar told me. I led Julie over to some empty seats and we sat down together.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me." Julie told me.

"I can't believe the Catlady is such a scardy cat of a tiny little needle." I shot back. "You are acting like a little kid."

"I am not."

"Are too." I told her. "I don't see how you can stand up against men three times your size in hockey, but your afraid of a needle."

"When you say it that way it almost seems silly." Julie told me simply.

"It is silly." I told her.

"I can't help being afarid Adam."

"What scares you so much about them?" I asked.

"What doesn't?" Julie asked. "They're sharp and pointy. Most of all they hurt really bad."

I shook my head. "They don't hurt that bad. I've seen you deal with a lot more pain than that."

"Julie Banks." The nurse called Julie's name and Julie stared ahead blankly. A moment later she was bolting for the door.

I was able to grab her before she made it into the hallway. "I don't think so." I told her as I once again threw her over my shoulders. I followed the nurse back to the blood drawing chair and sat Julie down in it.

"You are so in the dog house for this." Julie told me.

I smiled, as the lab technician cleaned a spot on Julie's arm. "Whatever you say." I told her. I knew her threat wouldn't last five minutes. They never did.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." I told her as the technichian looked for the perfect place to insert the needle into Julie's arm.

The needle came closer to Julie's arm and Julie yelled at me. "Well the least you can do is hold my damned hand."

I laughed at Julie's fright and grabbed onto her free hand. The technician penetrated Julie's hand with the needle and Julie squeezed my hand tightly. "Ooowww." Julie screamed. After a couple of moments I started lsoing circulation in my hand. _It can't possibly be hurting that bad._ I looked down at Julie and she had tears streaming down her face.

A minute later, the technician slowly withdrew the needle and Julie finally released my hand. I shook it fiercly, trying to regain the feeling in it. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I'm gonna bruise." Julie complained. "And your going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh come on." I told her. "You are fine. Now we can put this whole thing behind us and concentrate on getting this operation over with and having a baby together."

"No more needles?" Julie asked me as she wiped away the tears.

I chuckled. "No more needles I promised as we walked out of the hospital. _Please God, don't let there be any more needles._

**Please push the little blue butto and leave an inspiratioal review! **


	7. Surgery

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks or The Learning Channel.

**Surgery**

Julie's POV

"Are you ready to go yet?" Adam asked me for the fifth time that morning.

"No." I answered. "I think I changed my mind. Why don't we just adopt kids instead?"

"Are you scared?" Adam placed an arm around my shoulder and hugged me tightly.

"No, why would I be scared?" I asked.

"You look ready to go to me." Adam told me.

"Well I'm not."

"What do you still have to do before you are ready?" Adam asked me.

_Shit. Now what the hell do I say?_ "I still have to um…um…"

"That's what I thought." He told me as he pulled me out the door.

I didn't say a word the entire way to the hospital. Adam, however, couldn't shut up. It's great that he is supporting me and all, but he's not the one going under the knife. And let me tell you, a knife is a lot worse then a needle.

"So you see there really isn't anything for you to worry about." Adam concluded as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening to a word I said?" Adam asked me as we stepped out of the car.

"Not really." I answered honestly.

"What are you so afraid of?" Adam asked.

"The knife." I answered.

"Julie, you will be asleep the entire time."

"Supposedly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, I was watching The Learning Channel the other night and there was this woman on there having her kidney removed."

"So?"

"So, she woke up before they started the surgery. Her body was completely paralysed and she couldn't move or speak. She was awake during the entire surgery and nearly died."

"Julie, the chances of that happening are slim." Adam told me as we walked inside. "I promise you, you are going to be just fine."

"I guess." I told him unconvinced.

An hour later I was dressed in a hospital gowm waiting to be taken back into surgery. "We will be taking you back soon, Hon."

"Great." I told the nurse, expecting her to go away, but she didn't. "Is there something else?"

"I need to get your I.V. started." The nurse told me. That's when I noticed the needle in her hand.

I punched Adam hard in the arm. "You liar. You said there wouldn't be anymore needles."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the I.V." Adam smiled at me. _I am going to kill you when we get home. _

"You were just trying to shut me up, weren't you?" I accused.

"I guess I'm guilty." Adam admitted, still grinning.

I took a deep breath. "I guess we may as well go ahead and get this over with." I told the nurse and then looked over at Adam, squeezing his hand tight. "And if you even think about laughing Adam Banks I'll make sure you are just as infertile as I am now."

"There is no need." The nurse told me. "I am already finished.

I looked down at my hand to see the needle already in my right hand. "Oh."

"And you were bitching at me for nothing." Adam teased me.

"I was not bitching, I was simply…"

"Julie are you ready to go?" The nurse interupted me.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"I'll be in the waiting room." Adam told me andthen kissed my hand before they wheeled me back into the Operating Room.

Adam's POV

I walked into the waiting room and was soon joined by the Ducks. I had called them a week befor e and they had all promised they would be here. Julie had made me promise not to tell them why she was having surgery and I had managed to get everyone here without a lot of details. "So Banks, what's going on with Julie?" Charlie asked.

"They just took her back." I answered.

"No, I mean what's with the surgery?" Charlie restated the question. I had known what he meant, but I was desperately trying to avoid answering the question.

"It's not anything life threatening." I assured them.

"Then what is it?" Jesse asked.

"I promised Julie that I wouldn't say anything." I tried to explain. "She wanted to be the one to tell you guys."

"Just tell us Adam. We're all worried about her." Fulton told me.

"Yeah, we promise to act surprised when Julie decides she is ready." Guy told me.

I couldn't stand everyones eyes on me and I broke. "Julie has PCOS."

"What the hell is that?" Portman asked.

"Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. It is a health problem that can affect a woman's menstrual cycle, fertility, hormones, insulin production, heart, blood vessels, and appearance. It basically means that Julie can't have kids." I recited.

"And this surgery will fix it?" Dwayne asked.

"The surgery is called Ovarian wedge resection. In the procedure, a portion of the ovary is removed and then sewn back together. This procedure is effective in decreasing LH and androen production, both of which is very important when considering fertility."

"So Julie will be able to have kids?" Russ asked.

"Julie will be put on fertility drugs…"

"Great, you two can have the next set of septuplets that the entire country goes crazy over." Averman started.

"Shut it, Averman." Jesse shouted.

"With the fertilty drugs, Julie will have a sixty percent chance of becoming pregnat." I told them.

"But?" Connie asked.

"There could be complications. The main thing we would have to worry about would be Julie developing pelvic adhesions. These occur in about thirty percent of patients. If they do occur, Julie's chances of ever becomibg pregnant drop to ten percent."

"oh my god." Connie announced.

"Dude, you sound like a doctor." Goldberg told me. "How can you remember all of that?"

"I memorized the pamphlet." I admitted.

We waited in silence for the next few hours until Dr. Smith finally came out. I walked up to her waiting for the news.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **

**Oh yeah, Go DUCKS. STANLEY CUP CHAMPS 2007!**


	8. Lacerations?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation, visiting family in Indiana.

Lacerations?

Adam's POV

We waited in silence for the next few hours until Dr. Smith finally came out. I walked up to her, waiting for the news. "How is Julie?"

"Julie is out of surgery and in the recovery room." Dr. Smith answered.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"She is in stable condition and you will be able to see her soon." Dr. Smith avoided eye contact with me.

"Wait, what are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"We were able to remove Julie's cysts sucessfully," She started.

"But?" I asked.

"Julie has expierneced some lacerations." She told me quietly.

"So Julie won't be able to get pregnant." I stated.

"That is a big possibility, but there is still that small chance. Once Julie is released, I will set you guys up an appointment with me and we can talk about the possibility of using fertility drugs." Dr. Smith told me as she walked away.

"Well?" Charlie asked as I turned back towards the ducks.

"Julie had lacerations." I stated.

"So you guys can't have children on your own?" Connie asked.

"It's not likely," I sighed. "How in the world am I supposed to be able to tell Julie. She will be crushed. And worse, I'll have to tell her that we'll have to try the fertility drugs and that means more needles."

"Needles?" Ken asked.

"Don't ask." I told him, as I shook my head.

A few minutes later a nurse came and brough me to Julie's room. I kissed the top of her forhead and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I just got cut open. How do you think I'm feeling?" She faintly smiled at me.

"You're right, stupid question." I grabbed her hand and held it in my own. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Some."

"Do you need me to get the nurse to bring you something?" I asked concerned.

"No Adam, I'll be fine. I want to be awake to talk to you. If they give me a pain shot, it will knock me out."

_That's kind of the idea. If you are asleep, I don't have to tell you that you probably aren't gonna be a mama. _"Yeah, probably."

"Have you talked to the doctor?" Julie asked the question I dreaded the most.

"Yeah, I talked to her while you were in the recovery room." I answered, hoping she would drop the question right then.

No such luck. "Well, what did she say? I haven't seen her yet."

"They successfully removed your cysts." I answered honestly, trying to avoid eye contact. As long as she doesn't catch me, I'll be fine.

"Is that all?"

"Of course."

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes?"_ Damn it._

I took a deep breath. "Jules, Dr. Smith says that you developed lacerations."

I looked at Julie and her face instantly fell. "Are you sure you heard her right? Are you sure she didn't say there were no lacerations and you just misheard?"

"I'm sure." I answered, squeezing her hand tight. I saw a tear roll down Julie's cheeck and I used my free hand to wipe it away.

"Hey, everything will be okay Jules." I tried to comfort her as best I could. "I mean, there is still a chance that we can get pregnant. Some doctor isn't going to detrmine God's will. If we are meant to be blessed with a child, then we will be, no matter what the statistics say."

"I guess, but what if God's will is that I can't get pregnant?"

"Then we could explore other options." I smiled at her. "There are thousands of children who could use a good home."

"It's not the same." Julie sniffled.

"Sure it is." I told her. "Even if our biology doesn't match up, he or she would still be our child and we would love him or her unconditionally. That's what this whole things is about. Love. We don't need genetics to have a child to love."

"I know." Julie answered. "I was just really looking forward to being pregnant."

"Well, I don't know from expierence, but I heard that it can be miserable." I told her. "You throw up all the time, you crave weird things, you can't see your feet, and your always tired."

"Sounds more like Goldberg after a night of drinking." Julie smiled.

"Oh and speaking of Goldberg, guess who is waiting to see you." I told her.

Julie held her hands in the air up to her shoulders. "Goldberg?" she guessed.

"Yeah, along with the rest of the Ducks."

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"All I told them was that you were having surgery and they wanted to be there for you." I lied. As long as the Ducks didn't tell her any different, then I was in the clear.

The knock on the door interupted me from my thoughts. Charlie stuck his head in the door. "Mind if we come in?"

"Not at all." Julie answered as the ducks entered with balloons, flowers, and teddy bears.

"Feeling better?" Connie asked.

"I am now." Julie smiled.

"Did I hear my name while go?" Goldberg asked, as e kissed Julie on the cheek and handed her a small box of chocolates.

"Don't worry about it." Julie told him. "It was nothing."

"So what's the deal with this surgery Jules, we couldn't get the cake eater to tell us anything?" Jesse asked Julie, and I smiled.

"Well, I have PCOS." Julie answered.

"What's that?"

"Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. It is a health problem that can affect a woman's menstrual cycle, fertility, hormones, insulin production, heart, blood vessels, and appearance. My PCOS caused me to have cysts that I had to have removed caused me to have a surgery known as Ovarian wedge resection. In the procedure, a portion of the ovary is removed and then sewn back together. This procedure is effective in decreasing LH and androen production, both of which is very important when considering fertility." Julie quickly explained. The Ducks stared at her blankly. "What? I memorized the pamphet."

"And in English all that means?" Luis asked.

"It means that Adam and I couldn't have kids unless the cysts were removed."

"But you can now?" Russ asked.

"I don't know. I developed some type of lacerations that could limit my chances of getting pregnant."

"I'm sorry guys." Fulton patted my back sympathicaly, before changing the subject to hockey. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God the Duck didn't tell her that I had already told them about the surgery.

Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review!


	9. Discussion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Discussion**

Julie's POV

Adam and I walked into the doctor's office. I had been released from the hospital two days ago and we were already seeing Dr. Smith to discuss Julie taking fertility drugs.

"Please have a seat and we will discuss your options." Dr. Smith told us.

I sat down gingerly, trying not to pop a stitch. "Adam and I already know what we want."

"Alright," Dr. Smith replied. "And that would be?"

"We want to try the fertility drugs." Adam answered before I had a chance to speak.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dr. Smith asked. "You do realize that there is a chance that these drugs will not work? Then again, there is a chance that Julie could end up pregnant with eight babies."

"We understand." I told her. "And yes, we are sure this is what we want."

"Yeah, if we still can't get pregnant , then we can adopt." Adam started. "If we end up with eight, then there are plenty of ducks to name them after."

"What if we have more than three girls?" I asked.

"Don't forget about Tammy." Adam reminded me.

"I'm not." I told him. "Linda isn't a duck."

"She's an honorary duck. That's close enough." Adam told me.

"Alright," I sighed. "More than four girls?"

"We'll figure that out later." Adam smiled at me, and then turned his attention back to Dr. Smith. "So when can we get started?"

"In about three weeks. I want Julie to be well rested and have her stitches out." Dr. Smith answered.

"Can't you just give me the prescription now and I'll get it filled when the time comes?" I asked, not wanting to have to come back to see the doctor.

"No, because you will be receiving the drugs via a series of shots." Dr. Smith told me and my eyes widened.

"shots?" I gulped.

"Yes. For two 3 week periods you will report to my office twice a week and be given a shot of the drug in your hip. After the first three weeks is over, I will send the two of you home to have sex. If you do no become pregnant afer 3 weeks, you will return for another three week session of shots." Dr. Smith explained and I cringed. Was having a baby really worth all of these shots?

"Then we'll be sent home to have sex?" Adam guessed giggling. I glared at him. "What? I just thought it was…Oh, never mind."

"What if I still can't get pregnant after the second round of shots?" I asked.

"Then you will likely never get pregnant." Dr. Smith answered. "Do you still want to go through with this process?"

The words were out of my mouth in an instant. "Yes. We'll be here."

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review! Next chapter: Julie vs. the needle. **


	10. Julie VS the Needle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Julie VS. the Needle**

Julie's POV

"Are you ready to start getting pregnant?" Adam asked me during the car ride to the doctor's office.

"Adam, it will be three weeks before we get sent home to have sex." I shook my head at him.

"That doesn't mean we can't be practicing." Adam smiled.

"All we do is practice," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not lately." Adam answered back. "And besides, I didn't hear you complaining."

"I never said that I was complaining." I told him as we pulled into the parking lot.

We walked into the doctor's office and we were called back after a few minutes. "So, Julie are you ready to begin?" Dr. Smith asked me.

"Not really. Are you sure you can't give it to Adam instead?" I asked her hopefully.

"I could, but it wouldn't really help you bare a child." She told me. "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit."

"Yeah sure. That's what they all say." I rolled my eyes at her. "Maybe Adam and I should try it again without the drugs."

"Julie, using the fertility drugs is the only chance that you have." Dr. Smith told me.

"Jules, I know that you hate needles, but this is something that you have to do. I would take it for you if I could, but I can't." Adam grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. "Look. I promise you, it will all be worth it in the end."

"What if it isn't?" I asked.

"It will be. The second we hold our baby inour arms, everything we've been through will all be worth it." Adam told me. "Just think of what it will be like to hold our baby and you won't feel a thing."

"I guess so," I told him.

"I will go get the nurse and she will give you the shot." Dr. Smith told me.

"Alright," I told her as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone I glanced over at Adam. "Quick Adam, lock the door."

"Jules, I thought you said you were going to be okay with it." Adam told me.

"I never said that." I answered him. "I said I guess so, which isn't the same."

"Jules, if you can't handle the pain of getting a shot, how are you going to make it through labor?" Adam asked, concerned.

"Drugs?" I shrugged.

"Julie, even with the dugs, labor is going to hurt a lot more than a shot." Adam told me.

"Have I told you I would rather just adopt?" I asked him.

"Julie, it will be okay." Adam hugged me. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Will you hold my hand?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll hold your hand." Adam smiled at me. "Just make sure you don't cut off my circulation this time."

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked, entering the room with a giant needle.

I closed my eyes and gripped Adam's hand. "As ready as I will ever be." I told her.

"Alright. Well, if you will pull your pants and underwear down, we can get this shot over with." The nurse told me.

My eyes shot open and widened. "Hold on, right there. I never agreed to a shot in my ass." I yelled louder than I had intended.

"I'm sorry, but the shot must be given to your buttox," the nurse told me and Adam giggled at the situation.

"What is so funny?" I slapped Adam on the back of the head. "That needle s not getting anywhere near my posteriour."

"Just think of our baby," Adam reminded me as he rubbed his head.

I took a deep breath and sighed before proceeding to unbutton my pants. "You had better not laugh." I warned Adam.

"I won't." Adam promised smiling.

I turned around and the nurse came towards me with the needle. She cleaned the spot on my butt and I braced myself for the pain. I gripped Adam's hand and squeezed hard as I fet the needle penetrate my fragile skin.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah." I screamed as Adam let out a chuckle.

"It can't hurt that bad." He told me.

"Shut it!" I told him, squeezing his hand harder.

"Julie, cutting off circulation here." Adam complained.

"Don't care." I told him, turning my attention to the nurse. "Is this supposed to burn?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes, but don't worry. I am almost finished." She told me.

I let the tears fall from my eyes as I felt the needle being jerked from my backside. "That was the worst pain I have ever expierenced." I whined, as Adam wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Adam asked me.

"NO!" I snapped.

"I will see the two of you in two days for your next shot." The nurse said as she started out the door. "Julie, you just relax until then and refrain from sexual activity until the shots are completed."

"She can't be serious," Adam whined once she was out the door.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as Adam pulled away. "We are so not coming back here." I told him as we left the doctor's office, my ass still burning.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


	11. Sent Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks or Marvin Gay.

**Sent Home**

Adam's POV

"Why must these shots burn my ass everytime I get them?" Julie complained as she gripped my hand tightly.

"Well, look at it this way," I started. "This may be the last one you ever have to have." It was true, the first three week series of shots were coming to an end today and that meant that Dr. Smith is supposed to send us home to have sex today. I, for one, can't wait. It's been six weeks since I've been able to 'be' with Julie. First, I had to wait for Julie to recover the surgery and then we were told not to have sex until after the last shot had been administered.

"It had better be," Julie yelled at me as the nurse pulled the needle from Julie's behind.

"Dr. Smith will be in to talk with you in a moment," the nurse told us as she left the room.

"I bet you can't wait until tonight. I know I can't." I told Julie subductively.

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay, now that was just mean." I told her. "I thought you enjoyed our time together."

"I guess you thought wrong." Julie told me harshly.

"What crawled up your butt today?" I asked. "Other than that needle?"

"That's not funny Adam." Julie snapped at me.

"Seriously, why are you in such a bad mood?" I asked. "We're through the first round of drugs, and now we can start trying to have our baby."

"That's just it Adam." Julie looked at me. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll try the second round of shots." I told her as I pulled her onto a hug.

"No. That is what I meant. What if the shots never work?" Tears were streaming down her face and I hughed her tighter.

"We can't think that way." I kissed the top of her head. "We just have to stay positive and pray for the best. Anything else, we'll deal with when or if the time comes."

"I guess you're right." Julie sniffled. "I'll probably cause myself to be infertile with all this stress and worry."

"Maybe." I told her as I wiped the tears from her eyes. "All you need to do is lay back and enjoy the ride. I'll take care of the rest."

Julie smiled at me. "Since you are so confident of you abilities, I think I will hold you to your promise." She told me and then kissed my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her as I kissed back.

"I don't mean to interupt." Dr. Smith told us as she entered the room.

Julie and I pulled apart. "It's okay, we can continue this later." I told Dr. Smith.

"Alright," she was looking at Julie's charts. "That will be the last shot for three weeks. Hopefully, we won't need to give you anymore."

"I hope so too." Julie whispered.

Dr. Smith smiled. "I am going to send the two of you home to have sex for the next three weeks. Afterwards you will come back to see me and I will give you a pregnancy test. If it comes back neagtive, then we will start the second round of shots."

"Do you have any advice for us?" I asked.

"No, if you want sex tips then see a sex therapist." Dr. Smith told me and I blushed.

"Adam!" Julie scolded.

"Sorry." I blushed even more.

"Well then, if there are no more questions, then the two of you are free to go. You have some work to do." Dr. Smith told us as she walked us out.

Julie and I headed home, anxious for what was to come. We stepped inside of our apartment and as soon as the door was closed, Julie come at me and unbuttoned my shirt.

I grabbed her hand. "Eager much?"

"Sorry," she blushed. "But do yourealize it has been six weeks since we've done this?"

"Trust me, I realize it." I told her. "Which is why I plan to make it special."

"Uh-oh." Julie raised her eyebrows at me. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to cook you dinner." I told her as I led her to the couch.

"You cook? Should I be worried?" Julie asked.

"No," I told her as I sat her down. "Afterwards, I am going to fix our room. I'm thinking satin sheets with rose petals, and some Marvin Gay playing in the background."

"Marvin Gay?" Julie asked. "Don't you think that is a little cliché?"

"Maybe, but who cares?" I told her as I handed her the television remote. "Now you just relax and I will take care of everything."

Before she had a chance to reply, I got up and headed to the kitchen. I decided that spaghetti would be the perfect meal for the night. Maybe Julie and I could try a kiss like in _Lady and the Tramp_. I put the food on the stove before heading to our bedrooom.

I dug out the sheets and quickly changed the bed. I grabbed the roses that were sitting on the night stand and plucked the petals off, scattering them all over the bed. I searched through my CD collection and found the CD I was looking for. I placed the CD into the stereo and headed back to te kitchen, fixing the table for a romantic candle light dinner.

Over an hour later, I finally had everything ready. I headed back over to Julie to find her asleep on the sofa. I kissed her softly on the lips. "Time to wake uo." I whispered in her ear.

Julie's eyes fluttered open. "That's a nice way to wake up."

I smiled and kissed her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the table. "Come on, dinner's ready." I pulled out the chair so Julie could sit down. I sat down myself and revealed the dinner I had made.

"Spaghetti?" Julie asked, looking at me.

"It's our favorite right?" I asked.

"You know it is," Julie told me as she heped herself. I followed suit and soon we were well into our meal.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"Unbelievable." Julie answered. "Maybe I should let you cook more often."

"I don't think so. This is defiantly a one time thing." I told her. The thruth was, I don't know how to make anything other than spaghetti.

"Whatever." Julie rolled her eyes at me before changing the subject. "So, she started. "How often do you think we need to……you know?"

"Oh, I'd say at least twice a day." I answered.

"Twice? How about three times a day?" Julie suggested.

"Don't you think that is a little ambitious?" I asked.

"Well, I do like to get a lot done." Julie answered. "Why don't we just do it as often as possible?"

"I think that sounds like the best option." I told her.

"Me too!" Julie smiled. "It's a good thing you don't have any games or practice for a while."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. I took one last sip of my wineand grabbed Julie's hand. "Why don't we go ahead and call it a nght?"

"Sounds like a plan." Julie smiled as I helped her up from her chair. I lifted her up and carried her to our bedroom, closing the door behind me. I laid Julie softly on the bed and flipped the music on on

_I've been really tryin, baby_

_Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long_

_And if you feel, like I feel baby_

_Come on, oh come on,_

_Let's get it on_

_Lets get it on_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on_

I slowly unbuttoned Julie's blouse as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. I smiled, realising that she reaaly was going to hold me to my earlier promise. I slid the bouse off her arms and brought my lips to her neck.

_We're all sensitive people_

_With so much love to give, understand me sugar_

_Since we got to be_

_Lets say, I love you_

_There's nothing wrong with me_

_Lovin you -_

_And givin yourself to me can never be wrong_

_If the love is true_

I left Julie's neck and finished undressing her, waiting for her to do the same to me. Julie smiled up at me and I gave in, taking my own clothes off as well.

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be_

_I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me_

_I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push_

_So come on, come on, come on, come on baby_

_Stop beatin round the bush..._

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on_

By the time Julie and I were both undressed, I was more than ready. I kissed Julie's lips passionatly as we become one. My vision blured with the thoughts of the baby that Julie and I were creating.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


	12. Pregnant? Part III

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Pregnant Part III**

Julie's POV

Adam and I headed into the doctor's office praying that we were finally expecting. We had already had our heart broken once. After being sent home to have sex the first time, we still hadn't been able to become pregnant. Were were hoping that after three more weeks of shots and once again being sent home to "have fun," that I would finally be "knoked up."

"I feel good about this appointment." Adam told me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've been moody lately." Adam smiled at me.

"Adam, how dare you say that about me." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"See what I mean?" Adam asked. "Those have to be pregnancy mood swings."

"I'm not talking to you anymore." I told Adam as Dr. Smith walked into the room.

"Well, I have the results of you test," she told us.

I didn't like the look she was giving me. I could tell that this was probably bad news. "Well?" I finally asked.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like the fertility drugs are going to work." Dr. Smith told us.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked as I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Smith told us. "Julie's body is producing too much insulin for her to become pregnant."

Adam held me tight as we walked into our apartment. "I'm sorry Jules." Adam told me.

"Me too." I answered, as more tears welled up in my eyes and started their journey down my cheek.

"This doesn't mean that we can't be parents." Adam told me.

"I know."

"We can always adopt." Adam continued.

"Yeah, I guess we can have our names put on a list." I told him. "But what are we supposed to tell everyone."

"The thruth." Adam said as he pulled me into a firm hug.

Adam and I stayed in our embrace until the doorbell brought us away from our thoughts. Adam opened the door to reveal Connie and Guy. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Guy asked.

"We aren't interupting anything are we?" Connie asked.

"No, come on in and have a seat." I told them.

"What's going on?" Guy asked again.

I eyed Adam, asking what to do. He returned my gaze and I knew it was time to let them in on what was happening.

"I had a doctor's appointment today." I told them, trying my best to hold back the tears.

"Are yo sick or something?" Connie asked concerned.

"Remember how Julie is taking the fertility drugs to get pregnant?" Adam asked.

"Jules, your pregnant? That's great!" Connie excitedly hugged me.

"Not exactly." I told her pulling away. "Well, not at all actually."

"What happened?" Guy asked.

"The drugs didn't work." I told them. "The doctor says that my body is producing too much insulin for me to become pregnant."

"You'll never have a child?" Guy asked.

"It doesn't appear that way." Adam told them.

"Connie hugged me tighter for a moment before she suddenly jerked away, grabbing Guy by the arm and dragging him out the door. "Guy, we have to go."

"Great. Now our friends don't want to have anything to do with us." I told Adam and he just nodded.

**What is up with Connie? Please push the little blue button and tell me what you think. **

**A/N:** I decided to skip ahead to after the second set of shots because I didn't want have chapters that were almost an identical copy of the ones before it.


	13. Conversations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Coversations **

Connie's POV

"What the hell did you do that for?" Guy asked me as we entered the house.

"I need to discuss somethig with you." I told him.

"And it couldn't wait until after we comforted our friends?"

"This is about Julie and Adam." I explained.

"What about them?" Guy asked.

"I have an idea to help them." I told him.

"What kind of an idea?"

"I could be a surrogate for Julie and Adam."

"A what?"

"A surrogate."

"And that is?" Guy asked me.

"I want to have Julie and Adam's baby." I answered.

"No way." Guy answered. "You are not having sex with Adam."

I slapped Guy on the back of the head as I shook my own. "I wouldn't be having sex with Adam."

"Then how else would you be having their child?"Guy asked.

"The doctors would fertilize one of Julie's eggs with Adam's sperm and implant it into my body." I explained.

"How does that help them? If Julie's eggs could be fertilized, couldn't she just get pregnant herself?"

"It's not Julie's eggs. It's her body producing to much insulin. I may be wrong, but if we take the egg away from her body and the insulin, then it should be able to be fertilized." I told him.

"I guess."

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"They would do the same for us." I answered. "I want to help them be able to be happy."

"Then lets go tell them." Guy dragged me out of the house and over to Julie and Adam's aprtment. They let us in almost immediately.

"We're sorry we ran off like that." I told them as I sat down next to Julie.

"Connie had an idea she wanted to 'discuss' with me." Guy explained.

"What kind of an idea?" Adam asked curiously.

"I want to have your baby!" I blurted out and Adam spit out the Coke he had been drinking.

"No offense Cons, but I'm not interested in sleeping with you." Adam told me.

I rolled my eyes. _What is with these men?_ "Adam, I mean I want to be a surrogate for you and Julie."

"You would do that for us?" Julie asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course we would." I answered hugging her. "You guys are our best friends."

"Would a surrogate even work with Julie's condition?" Adam asked.

"It would be worth a trip to the doctor's office to see." Julie answered.

"Then it's agreed." I smiled.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review!**


	14. A Talk with the doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

A Talk with the doctor

Julie's POV

"Thank you for seeing us today." Adam told Dr. Smith as she walked into the office.

"It was my pleasure." She answered. "I understand that you have some questions for me."

"Yeah," I answered. "We were wondering if it would be possible for me to have a surrogate."

"Well, i suppose it could be possible." Dr. Smith answered. "However, there is a large chance that it may not work."

"All we want is one more chance." Adam told her before I had a chance to speak.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Dr. Smith asked.

"That would be me." Connie spoke for the first time.

"And you are?"

"I'm Connie and this is my husband Guy."

"Hi," Guy offered, looking away.

"And the two of you have thought this through?"

"Yeah," Guy answered. "We discussed it amd we want to help our friends."

"You do realise how difficult this will be?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Of course." Connie answered simply.

"Are you sure you will be able to give this baby up when the time comes?"

"Yes," Connie answered again.

"Are you in good health?"

"Yes."

"Have you been pregnant before?"

"Yes."

"When was that?"

"Our daughter is four."

"Was the pregnancy a hard one?"

"Not really."

"No complications?"

"Nope."

"Did you carry to full term?"

"She came one day before the due date."

"And the child was healthy?"

"Yes."

"In order to be approved to be a surrogate, you will have to have a FBI background check." Dr. Smith told them.

"How long will that take?" Guy asked.

Dr. Smith pulled some papers out of her desk drawer and handed them to Connie and Guy. "You will take these to the police station and let them fingerprint you. Afterwards, bring them back to me and I will send them off to Washington. I should recieve them back in about three to six weeks."

"And when we are approved?" Connie asked.

"I will call Julie and Adam to come back and make their donations. After that we will be in touch with you to hopefully get the pregnancy underway." Dr. Smith answered.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Guy asked.

"Keep thinking. Make sure this is what you really want to do." Dr. Smith told them before turning her attention to Adam and me."And as for you two, keep practicing. You never know when a miracle may happen."


	15. Donations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Donations **

Julie's POV

"I was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to get their records check back." Adam told me as we sat in the waiting room.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I agreed nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"That this won't work?"

"That too," I answered.

"Then what?"

"Hello, Adam. They are going to use a big ass needle to get some of my eggs."

"Oh yeah," Adam smiled. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Oh, shut it, Cake-eater. Life is so unfair," I complained. "I have to go get stuck with a neddle while you get to go and," I paused as Adam smirked at me knowingly, "have fun."

"I'll only think of you while doing so."

I slapped him on the back of the head. "Oh, I feel so much better now." I told him sarcastically.

"I knew you would," Adam told me as he kissed my lips softly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Banks, we ar eready for you guys." The nurse told us and we followed her back to the office. "Mr. Banks," she said handing Adam a cup and a dirty magazine. "The bathroom is right down the hall."

"What about me?" I asked after Adam left.

"You need to take your jeans off and the doctor will be in in a minute." That moment came all too quickly. Dr. Smith walked in with a long, thick needle and all I wanted to do was run and hide.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." Dr. Smith told me. Some how I didn't believe her. She came towards me with the needle and I wished that Adam was there with me. I closed my eyes and held tightly to the sheets as I felt her prescense next to mine. I began to sweat and I was sure I would pass out at any moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed as I felt the needle pentrate my skin. Tears flooded my eyes as the sting coursed through my body.

"It won't take much longer," Dr. Smith assured me. It seemed like forever before she finally dislodged the needle from my body. "See that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Speak for yourself," I rolled my eyes at her as I put my jeans back on. When I was finished I stepped out in the hallway to find Adam aready waiting on me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I heard you screaming from the bathroom." Adam smiled and nugged my shoulder.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut It!"

**Please push the pretty blue button and leave an awsome review! **


	16. Finding a house

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Finding a House

Adam's POV

After Connie became pregnant with our child, we all went out to celebrate. We walked into the restaurant and were guided to a private room. The waiter took our orders and we were soon consumed into a conversation.

"You guys have no idea how much this means to Adam and I." Julie commented and I could tell she was ready to burst into tears yet again. Sure enough I looked over at her just in time to see her wipe a tear away from her eye.

"I think Guy and I have a pretty good idea." Connie told her as she placed a comforting hand over Julie's. "Besides, the two of you deserve this more then anyone. I just hope that everything goes well during this pregnancy."

"You are in good health, Cons." Guy stated. "There is no reason why the pregnancy shouldn't go well."

"I know, I was just saying that, oh never mind." Connie said shaking her head at the conversation.

"Well, you know that this only means one thing don't you?" I looked at Julie and she looked back puzzled at what I was talking about. I smiled. "You know, what we were talking about doing if we ever had a baby."

"Adam, I have no earthly idea what you are talking about." Julie admitted.

"Yeah, man. Why don't you just say it already?" Guy told me.

"We said that if we ever had a baby then we would have to get a new place to live. I was thinking a house rather than a bigger apartment." I explained to her and she made a face that indicated that she remembered.

"I remember now. I guess we can go ahead and get started with that." Julie commented and I was ready to leave then and there to start looking. However, Guy spoke up before I had a chance.

"What kind of house are the two of you looking for? The house right next to ours is up for sale." Guy informed us. I thought about it for a moment. I really liked the idea of living next to Connie and Guy.

"I'm not sure yet. What kind of house is it?" I asked hoping to get some more details.

"You know, it's the big white one next to ours."

"The one with the big yard?" Julie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that is the one." Connie answered her question.

"Doesn't that house need a little fixing up?" I asked concerned about how hard that might be.

"Yeah, but it really shouldn't be anything that hard." Guy stated. "I can talk to the people who are trying to sell it and you guys could come and look at it."

I looked at Julie. "Is that what you want to do?" I was leaving this decision up to her. Every time I do something on my own, without telling her, I get in trouble.

Julie nodded her head. "I don't see where it would hurt. Besides, didn't we talk about fixing up a house one day instead of buying one new?"

"Yeah we did." I looked back over towards Guy. "Get us a time set up to look at the house."

Two Days Later

Guy had set us up a time to see the house today. We pulled into the drive and Connie and Guy were outside waiting on us. "We are going to walk through with you guys."

"Cool," I said as we walked up to the house and was met by the owner.

"Are you the couple that is coming to look at the house?"

"Ms. Becker, these are our friends, Julie and Adam." Connie introduced us as we stepped inside the big house.

The house was somewhat nice on the inside. There were defiantly some improvements that needed to be made. The main thing was new furniture and a fresh coat of paint. Other than that I liked what I was seeing so far. We were led into the kitchen. The kitchen was very big and Julie seamed to like that.

"Just imagine what we could do in here." She stated.

"Don't you mean what you could do? I'm a horrible cook, remember?" I commented and Connie and Guy smiled at me as Julie playfully hit me in the arm.

"Whatever Adam." She said pulling ahead of me.

After looking at the Kitchen. We were led up the stairs and into the bedrooms. There were five bedrooms and each one of them had their own private bathroom. "I think this would be great Adam. Do you remember when we said that we may adopt. This would be the perfect house to do that."

"Yeah, but I think I want to get through the baby years of this first child before we even think about doing something like that." I told her.

"Still, I like it." Julie said as we were led back downstairs. We were led outside to the pool and hot tub. That was the moment that I fell in love with the house.

"So what do you guys think?" Ms. Becker asked us.

"Let us talk it over and we will let you know." I told her and she wrote her number down.

"When you come to a decision give me a call." She told us as we left out the back gate.

Once we were at the house Julie and I discussed the house. "So what do you think?"

"I like it," she told me.

"I like it too. I think we could be happy there. It probably won't be that hard to fix up." I added my input into the conversation. "So we agree that this is the house?"

"Yes," Julie nodded. I reach for the phone and the house was ours.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. First Doctor's Appointment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**First Doctor's Appointment**

Adam's POV

Julie and I got up early this morning. It has been a month since Connie became pregnant with mine and Julie's child, and today she is going in for her first doctor's appointment. Connie had invited us to go along because she was sure that they were going to perform an ultrasound on her and Julie and I may get a first look at our baby.

"So," I asked as I hugged Julie while she brushed her long hair. "Are you ready to see our baby?"

"Adam, I doubt that it looks anything like a baby right now." She told me and I rolled my eyes at her. Thank God she wasn't looking at me.

"I don't care if it looks like a baby yet or not. I just want to see it. We've waited so long and I'm just impatient." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I want to know what he or she looks like at every part of his or her life."

"I know what you mean. I was only warning you." Julie smiled wider at me and I couldn't help myself. I tickled her sides and she started giggling. Before I knew what was happening, I was being pulled towards the bed.

Connie's POV

Today is my first doctor's appointment and I can't help but be nervous. What if something were to go wrong with the baby? Julie and Adam would be crushed.

I leaned my head on Guy's shoulder as he watched Sportscenter's top ten plays of the day. Guy had scored the game winning goal against the Minnesota Wild last night with 2 seconds left to go in the game. Sure enough, Guy was the top play of the day. "Guy," I asked.

"Hmm." He turned to look at me. "What is it baby?"

"I'm scared about this pregnancy." I admitted to him.

"Then why did you agree to it, if you are afraid something might happen to you?"

"I'm not afraid something will happen to me. I'm afraid something might happen to the baby." I told him as I let a tear fall down my cheeks. "Julie and Adam have been through so much already. I don't think they could take much more. I want them to be happy."

"I want them to be happy too," Guy told me as he pulled me into a hug. "Everything is going to go fine. Your first pregnancy went great and if the doctors didn't think you could get through this, they never would have let you do this. And if you are thinking that Julie and Adam would hate you if anything happened to the baby, then you are dead wrong. They are so thankful for you and what you are doing for them. They could never hate you."

"I guess," I replied back. I didn't want to admit it, but I felt a little better after Guy's words. He made some valid points. But still, it was so much easier to be scared then to be confident that everything would go okay. "We should probably get going or we are going to be late. I mean, we do have to pick up Julie and Adam."

Guy's POV

Connie and I headed out the door and headed over to Julie and Adam's apartment. They are yet to move into their house because there were a few repairs, such as a leaky rood, that needed to be fixed before they could move in. They expected that they would be moving there in three weeks, at which time the Ducks will be coming up to help them move and fix the house the way they want it. Connie and I figured that would be the perfect time to tell them what we were doing for Julie and Adam.

We arrived outside their apartment and we both headed inside. We rang the door bell and when no one appeared I thought that maybe they had already left in their own car. However, Connie reminded me that both of their cars were in the parking lot. I hit the door bell a couple more times and when I still didn't get an answer, I decided to go on in.

Connie and I walked inside and there was no one in the living room. I could hear the faint sounds of furniture hitting up against the wall. I slowly crept to the bedroom door and grabbed the knob. I turned it slowly and the door creaked open. I was surprised to see Julie and Adam making out as they quickly dressed each other. Adam had lipstick all over his face and Julie's hair was sticking up all over the place. They turned to look at me and instantly turned red. "What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked as he took control of buttoning his own shirt.

"The doctor's appointment." Connie reminded them with her hand on her hip. "You do remember that, don't you?"

"Of course we do," Julie said as she straightened her clothes out. "We were just getting ready."

I couldn't help but suppress a laugh. "For the first time?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Julie's face became even redder. It was just like old times. She placed her face in her hands. "No," I heard her say.

"We'll be ready to go in a minute." Adam saved her. Connie and I headed into the living room and sat on the sofa until they were ready to go.

Julie's POV

After the incident with Connie and Guy, Adam and I quickly got ready once more. We headed into the living room and the four of us got on our way. Connie and Guy smiled at us the entire ride to the Doctor's office, and I continued to blush over the situation.

We walked into the doctor's office and Connie signed in as Adam, Guy and I found a place to sit. Connie joined us and just as we started into a conversation, Connie was called back. We were led back to the exam room.

"Could you step up on the scales please?" the nurse asked Connie and she did as she was asked.

"Just don't tell me how much I weigh." Connie told he as the nurse wrote the number down on Connie's chart, before taking her blood pressure.

Just as the nurse was leaving the room, Dr. Smith walked in. "Good morning Connie. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine thanks." Connie replied and Dr. Smith looked over towards Adam and I.

"And how are things going for the two of you?" she asked looking at me. I could feel my face turn red once more as I thought back to the mornings events. Somehow it felt like she knew. I prayed that she did not notice. Unfortunately for me, she did. "Julie are you alright, you're all red."

"Julie's fine. We just had an interesting incident this morning with her and Adam." Guy stated and Connie hit him in the arm. "Oww!"

"Are we going to do an ultrasound today?" Connie asked changing the subject and I sent her a silent thank you."

"As a matter of a fact we are. And if you would like to put this gown on we can go ahead and get started." Dr. Smith said.

We were pushed into the hallway until Connie changed and then we were allowed to go back in. The ultrasound started and Adam and I finally got our first look at our baby.

"Where is it?" Adam asked.

I pointed to the screen. "It's right there Adam."

Adam smiled as he saw the baby. It wasn't until that moment that it finally dawned on me that I was going to be a mother.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Moving In

Adam's POV

I can't believe how fast time has been flying by. It seams like only yesterday that Julie and I moved into our apartment and now, today we are moving into our first house. The Ducks have all made it here too help us get things the way we want them. I don't know what we would do if we didn't have them. I couldn't imagine having to move all of this stuff by ourselves.

"So how are you and Julie doing?" Charlie asked me as we carried a couple of boxes into the house. "Are you still trying to have a baby?"

I smiled to myself. "Well," I started. "I guess you could say that."

"And what does that mean?" He asked me and I didn't want to tell him. Connie wanted to be the one to tell everyone at dinner the next night.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Julie and I still want a baby and we are doing what we can to get one." I told him trying not to give anything away.

"Fine man. Whatever you say." Charlie said as we entered the living room with the boxes. "Where do you want me to set this box?"

"I don't know." I answered setting my box on the floor. "What does it say is in it?"

Charlie glanced at the side of the box. "It doesn't say. All it says is bedroom."

"Then I guess it goes to the bedroom. It's probably some of Julie's things." I told him. "Just sit in the floor up there next to the bed."

"Alright man," Charlie headed upstairs as I headed back out to the moving truck that Julie and I had rented. _Speaking of Julie I wonder where she is. Probably over at Connie and Guy's. I think I heard Connie mention something about getting drinks for everyone and needing some help._ I grabbed another box and started heading in as a car pulled into the driveway. Two men got out and I had to smile as they came up to me.

"Sorry that we are late. There was a blizzard in Minneapolis." Orion explained himself to me.

"Yet, the other ducks from Minnesota made it here on time. In fact they made it here two days ago before the blizzard hit." I told him smiling.

"Well the others didn't have a high school hockey game to coach. By the time the game was over, all flights had been cancelled."

"So he called me and I had to drive from Chicago to pick him up and then drive back and catch a plane." Bombay explained.

"Why didn't you drive yourself to Chicago?" I asked, turning my attention back to Orion.

"My wife's car is in the shop. Therefore she had to use mine to take Becky to the doctor." Orion explained.

"He just wanted to be trouble." Bombay smiled and Orion and I knew he was kidding.

"How is Becky doing anyway?" I asked Orion about his daughter. During high school she had became like a sister to all of the Ducks.

"She's doing great. She's a junior now and the other day I got the worst news." Orion answered.

"What's that?" I asked.

He made a face that showed a mixture of worry, sadness, and distaste. "She told me she wants to go out on a date with a boy. Not only that, but she wants him to be her boyfriend as well."

I smiled at him as I shook my head. I suddenly hoped that Connie would be giving birth to mine and Julie's son instead of daughter. If Orion is that crazy over letting his little girl go, I can't imagine what it would be like for me. "I can only imagine." I told him as I patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will be okay though. I'm sure he is a nice guy."

"So where is Julie? Is she feeling any better?" Bombay asked changing the subject.

"I think she and Connie are getting drinks for everyone." I answered. "And yeah, she is feeling better then she was the last time you were here." I started inside with my box "Just go ahead and start grabbing boxes out of the truck and bring them inside."

I walked into the living room with my box and I found all of the Ducks sitting around in the living room drinking sodas. Julie and Connie had returned and they were sitting in the center of everyone. I sat the box down and grabbed a soda off of the table and took a seat next to Julie. A few moments later Orion and Bombay made it into the house with their boxes. Julie and Connie instantly got up to hug them.

"It's nice to see you again." Julie stated.

"It's nice to see you guys again as well. We're just glad that we can be of some help." Orion answered as he hugged the girls back.

"Well Adam and I have something to say." Guy suddenly spoke up.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Guy, Connie, Julie and I are taking you guys out for dinner tomorrow night to show thanks for everything that you are doing."

"Not only that, but Connie and I have something that we would like to tell everyone." Guy finished as he held his young daughter in his arms.

"If you guys are finished with your drinks, I think we should get back to work. There are only a few more boxes and I would like to get this done so we can start unpacking all of this stuff." I told them as I took the last drink of my soda.

"Alright, we're going Slave Driver." Goldberg said as he and the rest of the Ducks headed back out to the truck. Guy handed the baby to Connie and he and I joined him. Luckily we were able to get the rest of the boxes into the house on that trip.

"Well it's all in the house, what now?" Russ asked.

"Well we divide up into rooms and unpack all of this stuff." I told them. "Alright, Bombay, Orion, and Charlie can start unpacking in here. Kenny and the Bash Brothers can take the bathroom. Averman, Russ and Dwayne can take the garage, Julie and Connie can take the baby into the bedroom and start unpacking. And Jesses, Luis, Guy, Goldberg and I will take the kitchen."

"Are you sure you want Goldberg in the kitchen?" Averman commented and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, he's a chef so he will know where everything goes." I told him and then we all went our separate ways.

I headed into the kitchen with my group and got to work. "Thanks for helping us guys. I don't know what we would do without you guys."

"No problem Cake Eater." Jesse told me as he opened the first box and we started putting things away in their places.

"Yeah," Luis agreed. "Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do."

I smiled as I joined them in working. "We should get together more often for reunions."

"I agree" Guy commented.

With all of the rooms split up it didn't take long to get everything unpacked and put in the right place. This was the easy part of their visit. The hard part would come at tomorrow nights dinner. I couldn't help but wonder how they would react to our announcement. They will be happy and supportive, right?

Please review and tell me what you think!


	19. Dinner With the Ducks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Dinner With the Ducks

Connie's POV

I can't believe how nervous I am about telling the Ducks that I am having Julie and Adam's baby. It's not like they won't understand. I'm sure they will be happy for Julie and Adam. But then again, what if they're not? Julie and Adam would be crushed. Maybe I shouldn't tell them.

"Are you okay?" Guy asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm worried about telling the Ducks. What if they don't approve of the idea?"

"Why wouldn't they approve. They care about Julie and Adam just as much as we do. And if it were possible, I'm sure they would do the same thing for them." Guy comforted me as he rubbed my arms. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Are you ready to go? I'm sure they are all waiting for us."

"Yeah, do I look okay?" I asked running a hand down my lavender dress. I had my hair up in a bun and the gold locket Guy had given me was around my neck.

"You look beautiful. You always do." He told me as he placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled at him as we walked out the door hand in hand.

We walked over to the house next door and everyone was waiting on the porch for us. "It's about time you guys showed up. You know I am……" Goldberg started.

"We know, we know, Goldberg." Russ interrupted him. "You are starving."

"Let's get going before Goldberg dies of starvation." Adam said and started out to the cars. We were able to fit everyone into four cars. We arrived at the restaurant nearly a half an hour later.

We were immediately taken to our seats and the waiter took our orders. "So," Charlie started. "What is this big news that you have to tell us?"

"Yeah, you have kept us waiting long enough." Luis added.

"Well," Adam began. "Julie and I got the results back from the doctor."

"So then Julie is pregnant?" Averman guessed. "Is that the big news?"

"I am not pregnant, Averman." Julie answered, her voice cracking. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Actually, the doctor told us that there was nothing that could be done. Julie is producing too much insulin for her to become pregnant." Adam finished for her as Julie wiped a tear from her eye. I watched in silence as Adam embraced Julie in a hug.

The table was silent until Guy spoke up. "And that is where Connie and I come in."

"I'm confused." Dwayne spoke up.

"What else is new?" Russ smiled.

"Actually, I'm a little confused as well. What does their situation have to do with Julie and Adam not being able to consume?" Orion asked but came to his own conclusion before we had a chance to answer. "Oooh."

"What?" Charlie asked, not catching on.

"I'm pregnant." I spoke up and everyone's eyes became wide. "with Julie and Adam's baby."

"How did all of this come about?" Bombay asked still shocked by the announcement.

"Well, when Julie and Adam told us that nothing could be done because of her insulin, it got me to thinking. You know, if the insulin was the only thing stopping her from being able to conceive, then wouldn't they be able to take the baby making organ from both her and Adam and create a baby that way. That of course led me to, once it was created I could carry the baby for them." I explained trying to be nice and not mention the terms Eggs and Sperm at the dinner table.

"And the doctors just went along with that?" Portman asked as our food arrived at the table.

"Well we mentioned it and the doctor thought that it was a good idea and that it was worth a shot." Guy explained. ""However, first Connie had to be approved as a surrogate mother. Once that was over, the plan was set in motion."

"The only problem was the doctors weren't sure if the baby would be able to be created in the test tube due to the insulin already within the egg." Adam joined the conversation using one of the words that I had been avoiding. "Luckily, it worked and the baby was created."

"After that everything was simple. I went into the doctor's office and came out pregnant with their baby." I finished. "And here I am two months pregnant."

"Well, I must say." Bombay began. "I have never been prouder in all my life. Wha a wonderful thing to do."

"I agree." Orion stated. "I guess you guys really got my message about being ready for what ever strange bounces life throws your way."

"We were afraid to say anything. We didn't know how everyone would react to our news." Guy said as he looked around the table.

"How did you think we were going to react?" Charlie asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "We think that it's great that you are doing that for Julie and Adam."

"Yeah, it's really cool." Fulton agreed then looked over at Julie. "Does that mean there is any chance that you will be returning to the ice?"

"No, there isn't any chance. It's three months into the season. If I was coming back I would have done it by now." Julie said.

"Do you guys here that?" Portman asked.

"Here what?" Kenny asked.

"It's the collective NHL scorers breathing a heavy sigh of relief. We now have a chance." Portman commented and Julie smiled at him, shaking her head.

"I agree, you were nearly unstoppable. You know, you could have did this before last season and maybe the Ducks and I could have pulled out a Stanley Cup win against you guys." Charlie smiled.

"Whatever, Spazway." Julie replied.

"So Connie, when is you next doctors appointment?" Jesse asked.

"Um, it's a month from Monday." I answered.

Guy nearly spit his drink out. "You mean the 28th ?"

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" I asked concerned.

"Adam and I play Charlie in Anaheim on that day." Guy answered. "You can't go alone."

"It will be okay Guy." I told him. "Julie will come with me and we will make a day of it. We'll see the doctor, get some dinner, and do a little baby shopping."

"And what about little Julia? Your mom is going to be out of town that week as well."

I shrugged. "We'll just take her with us. She's old enough to walk around as long as she hold onto one of our hands."

"Alright," Guy relaxed and everything was planned out. I relaxed as well, now that I knew that the Ducks were okay with everything.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	20. Doctor and Baby Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Doctor and Baby Shopping

Julie's POV

Adam left yesterday for the game against Anaheim. Now that I have retired, I remember how much I really missed him when he went on road trips with the team. At least now I have Connie living next to me to give me some company. I'm sure she feels the same when Guy is gone.

Connie's doctors appointment is today and I promised her that I would tag along. Afterwards we plan to go shopping with our husband's money. Every one tells me that I need to go ahead and start buying the baby stuff so we can fix up the nursery next to our bedroom. I guess that made since and it just gave Connie and I reason to go shopping; as if we really needed a good one.

The doorbell rang just as I was getting ready to walk out the door. I opened it to reveal Connie and little Julia. "Ready to get this doctors visit over so we can shop till we drop?"

"Yeah, lets go." I told her closing the door behind me and locking it. "I'll drive." We headed out to my car and hit the road.

We arrived at the doctors office a few minutes later and surprisingly, we were taken straight back. "Could you please step up onto the scales please?" the nurse asked.

"Do I have to?" Connie complained, stepping onto them as I took Julie's hand. "Please don't tell me. All I want to know is if it is a healthy weight."

"It is a perfectly healthy and normal weight for someone who is three months pregnant" the nurse answered. "And your blood pressure?" she asked and Connie immediately rolled up her sweater sleeve. "Your blood pressure is fine as well." the nurse told he when she was finished. "Dr. Smith will be in in a moment." she told us as she left.

"Well at least that part is over." Connie told me as she rolled her sleeve back down. "I wish we had the rest over. I hate doctors."

"Me too." I agreed. "Especially when they are coming towards me with a big needle."

"I know what you mean." Connie answered as Dr. Smith walked in the room.

"Where are the men today?" she asked noticing the absence of Adam and Guy. She looked towards Julia and smiled. "And who is this little angel?"

"They have a game in Anaheim tonight." I answered.

"And this is mine and Guy's four year old daughter. Her name is Julia." Connie answered.

"I see. Well she is a very beautiful little girl." she answered.

"Thank you. You pretty too." Julia answered.

"Why thank you." Dr. Smith smiled handing the child a sucker. She turned back to Connie. "Well, how are you feeling today Connie?"

"I'm fine. What are we going to do today?"

"Not much, I'm just going to check to make sure everything is going okay and then you two can get out of here." she answered. "I guess we'll start with another ultrasound." Dr. Smith handed Connie the hospital gown and Connie quickly went and got changed. Once Connie was back, the procedure didn't take long. "The baby looks to be completely healthy. Let me wipe this jelly off and I want to listen with my stethoscope." Dr. Smith wiped the jelly off and placed the stethoscope up to Connie's stomach. "Deep breath please." Connie did as she was told and after a few more deep breaths, Dr. Smith was finished with the exam.

"Does everything seam to be going okay?" I asked.

Dr. Smith smiled at me. "Everything looks and sounds normal. There is nothing for either one of you to worry about. Connie is also leaving her first trimester, which also greatly reduces the chance of a miscarriage."

"Well that's good to hear." Connie spoke up and I nodded my head in agreement. "Would the baby be okay if Julie and I took a little shopping trip today?" Connie asked making sure that our plans would not affect the health of the baby.

"That will be fine as long as you do not over exert yourself." Dr. Smith answered as she walked out the door. "I want to see you again in six weeks."

Connie quickly changed clothes and got her appointment. After that we were free to go.

"So where do we go first?" Connie asked. "Do you still want to get some dinner?"

"Not unless you do. I'm not really hungry right now." I answered.

"Julia and I ate before we left the house." Connie answered as she latched Julia into the car. "Maybe we could get some pickup on the way home and you could come over and watch some videos tonight."

"That sounds good to me." I answered. "What do you say we head over to Baby World and see what we can find for the baby."

We drove off in the direction of the store. We arrived in no time and piled out of the car. "I want to walk by mythelf" Julia told us.

Connie shook her head. "No way. You have to hold on to rather my hand or Aunt Julie's." Connie told her young daughter. "Now whose is it going to be? Mine or Julie's?"

"Juwie's" she answered grabbing onto my hand. We walked inside the store and looked around.

"What all do we need?" I asked Connie, feeling that she would know the answer.

"Just the basic stuff. I think you should hold off on buying the clothes until you find out the sex of the baby. So I was thinking you should find the furniture and stroller today. You can have them deliver it and the guys can set it up when they get back."

We headed off towards the cribs. We looked them over until I found the perfect one. It was white with a rocker. We did the same thing until I found everything that I would need to set up the baby's room. By the time we were finished, I was completely exhausted and ready to call it a day.

"So lets go get some food to take home and we'll watch some movies tonight." Connie said then looked at her daughter. "What do you want to take home baby?"

"Happy Meal." she giggled and it was decided.

I drove to McDonalds and picked up the happy meal. Connie and I both ordered a Big Mac and fries. We headed home for a night full of chick movies thrown in with a couple of Disney flicks for Julia.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	21. Boy or Girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Boy or Girl?

Connie's POV

The weeks seemed to pass by quickly and my next doctors appointment was here before I knew it. This time Guy was the only one who was going with me. Julie and Adam said that they needed a day to rest and enjoy each others company. Guy and I promised them that we would stop by after the appointment to tell them what the doctor said.

"What do you think the doctor will want to do today?" Guy asked me as we sat in the waiting room.

"I don't know. Hopefully we can find out the sex of the baby. Wouldn't it be great to be able to tell Julie and Adam what their baby is going to be?" I answered him.

"Do they want to know what the baby will be before it is born?" Guy asked.

That had never occurred to me before. Neither had said a word to me about whether or not they wanted to know. "I don't know. I haven't asked them."

"Then maybe we should when we go over there this afternoon." Guy suggested.

I nodded my head. "I think that would be a good idea." I told him. "I hope they want to know, because I want to find out and I don't know if I could find out and then keep it away from them, even if it is what they want."

"I guess I can see what you mean." Guy told me as the nurse appeared in the waiting room.

"Connie Germaine." Guy and I headed back into the office and I had to go through all of the normal stuff; checking my weight and blood pressure. I still would not let her tell me exactly how much I weighed. "Dr. Smith will be right in." The nurse told us as she walked out of the room.

A minute or so afterwards, Dr. Smith walked in. "Good morning Connie, Guy." she said. "Did Julie and Adam not accompany you today?"

"No, not today." I answered. "But I'm sure they will be here next time."

"Well, that's too bad, we can probably find out the sex of the baby today. Do you think they would want to know what it is?" she asked and I eagerly nodded my head.

"I'm sure they would." I answered only because I myself was dying to know.

"Alright, well I'm gonna let you get changed and we will se what we can do." she handed me the hospital gown and I headed for the nearest bathroom to get changed. I came back into the room and Guy helped me up onto the exam table.

The familiar cold jelly was rubbed on my stomach and the ultrasound began. The baby's picture appeared on the screen and Guy and I looked at it in awe. "Can you tell what it is?" I asked continuing to look at the baby on the screen.

"Yes," Dr. Smith answered. "Are you sure you want to know what it is?"

"Yes, I want to know. I want to be the one to be able to tell Julie and Adam what their baby is going to be."

"Alright, look right here." she pointed to the screen and I looked to where she was pointing. "You see that."

"Is that a…" Guy started but was cut off by Dr. Smith.

"Yes, the baby is a boy." she told us and I smiled. I couldn't wait to get home to tell Julie and Adam about their baby boy. The rest of the appointment went by smoothly. I was given an appointment for six weeks from now.

Guy and I rushed home and immediately headed next door. Guy rang the bell as I stood their anxiously awaiting for the door to open. After a few seconds, it finally opened to reveal Julie standing at the door. "We're not interrupting anything are we?" Guy asked smiling.

Julie smiled back. "No we were just watching an old hockey game. Are you guys back from the doctor already?"

"Yeah, remember we said we would be by afterwards?" Guy asked her.

Julie nodded. "Of course, come on in, Adam's in the living room." We walked past her and into the living room. We sat on the sofa next to Adam and waited for Julie to join us.

"Hey guys," Adam greeted us. "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Guy answered him.

I could see the look of worry form on Julie's face, "there isn't anything wrong is there?"

"Of course not. We were wondering if you wanted to know if you were having a boy or a girl." Guy stated.

"Did you guys find out today?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"Are you going to tell us already?" Julie asked excitedly.

I smiled as I handed her a copy of the latest ultrasound picture. "It's a beautiful baby boy." I told them and Julie's smile grew wider. I glanced over at Adam and his facial expression was just like Julie's. I could tell that we had just made their day.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	22. A Day at the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. Raycroft, Samsonov, and Kotalik are all NHL players. Ashley Shouse is another friend of mine that I played b-ball with.

A/N: I'm getting a little lost for ideas on what should be happening during Connie's pregnancy. I'm gonna try to wrap it up over the next three or four chapters. I have an idea for the birth, the only problem I'm having is actually getting there. Also I have an idea for a sequel and what I was wondering was, should I rewrite the what was deleted first or start the sequel first?

A Day at the Game

Julie's POV

Connie and I walked into the packed arena and found our usual seats just behind the Bruins' bench. Connie had had her doctor's appointment earlier that day. I had gone with her while Adam and Guy had to be down here at the arena for a game day walk through. The doctor had said basically the same things she had been saying at every other doctors appointment so far.

The Bruins were playing against the division rival Buffalo Sabres. Neither team was on the ice yet and Connie and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to try to make friends with some of the fans. I turned to the woman sitting next to me on the left. "Do you make it to many games?" I asked politely.

The brown haired woman turned to look at me. She squinted her eyes then smiled. "Your Julie Gaffney aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered slowly, a little unsure of where this was going to go.

"My name is Ashley Shouse and I am your biggest fan." she told me and I smiled back at her. "I swear, I cried when you retired from the game." I was a little wierded out by the woman's confession. "Is there any chance that you will make a comeback?"

"It is very doubtful." I told her and then turned to Connie. "Please trade me seats." Connie smiled and we immediately switched seats. The woman gave me an apologetic look.

Connie leaned closer to the woman. "I need to sit closer to the isle. You know how pregnancies can be."

"Of course," the woman said looking onto the ice and seemingly forgetting about me.

I turned to Connie. "Thanks," I said as the teams made their way onto the ice.

The game started a few minutes later. Adam skated over to the center circle where he would be taking the first face off. He stood in the circle and waited for the puck to drop. Ales Kotalik did the same for the Sabres. As soon as the puck dropped Adam went after it, but was pushed to the ground by Kotalik. The Sabres headed, full speed towards the goal using quick passes to get a wide open shot at the goal. Glove save. I watched as Andrew Raycroft slid the puck out of his glove and over to Guy. I watched as Guy headed in the other direction with the puck. Once he passed over center ice, he passed the puck off to Adam. Adam crossed the blue line and saw Sergei Samsonov cutting down the center and was able to get him the puck in the right position. Score. Guy and Adam hugged each other in celebration. Somewhere I could picture Coach Orion looking at them on TV and screaming, "Knock that off. Act like you've scored before." I smiled to myself at the thought. Those were the days.

The period went scoreless for the next ten minutes. The Sabres had won the next face off and Guy was soon there after called for slashing and given two minutes in the penalty box. The Sabres won the next face off and came charging down the ice. Their speed was too much for the Bruins and they tied the score at one with an easy goal. The period ended with the score tied at one.

The second period turned out to be troublesome for the Bruins as the only goal scored was off of a two on one break by the Sabres. The third period started pretty much the same as the second. The Sabres scored off of the face off and we were suddenly down by two goals. We made it back on the scoreboard with ten minutes left to go in the game. Adam was able to maneuver his way through the defense before scoring just over the goalie's glove.

However, with fifteen seconds we were still down by a goal. Raycroft was pulled so that we could have an extra skater on the ice. Guy was brought back in as the extra skater. Adam headed quickly down ice and found Guy wide open . Guy wound back and fired the slap shot that Fulton had taught him. The puck sailed through the air and ripped the back of the net as the horn sounded. The entire Bruins team surrounded their hero as the refs checked to make sure the shot had gotten off on time. It had.

The overtime period was a defensive struggle as both teams were playing hard. The Sabres had the puck heading down the ice when Kotalik tripped Raycroft in front of the net, allowing the Sabres an easy score. I watched as they celebrated what they though was a victory. Suddenly I heard the whistle blow and Kotalik was called for the trip, putting the Bruins on a power play. We had the advantage and Adam headed up ice and triple deked before starting to shoot the puck, when he was clipped from behind. The ref immediately called for the penalty shot. Adam skated off to center ice and waited for the ref's signal. It was given and Adam grabbed the puck on his stick and started up ice. He neared the goal and once again triple deked before shooting the puck. BRUINS WINNN!

Connie and I both jumped to our feet to cheer. "Oww!" I heard Connie shout next to me. I looked to see that she was now sitting down and her face was in shock.

I immediately panicked. "Is the baby okay?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand. "No." she brought my hand up to her stomach and I felt the movement. "The little guy just kicked me."

Please review and tell me what you think!


	23. Baby Shower

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Baby Shower

Adam's POV

The past couple of months have been rather hectic. The Bruins entered the playoffs and we are now ready to play in the Stanley Cup finals against Fulton, Portman and the Chicago Blackhawks. Even more important is the fact that the baby is due in just a couple of weeks, meaning that he could come any day now. Julie and I were able to get the nursery set up last week, but I still feel like something is missing. With the help of Guy, I was able to figure out exactly what it was. Julie and Connie needed a baby shower.

We decided that we would have it the first day off that we could get. That day happened to be today. It was also convenient in the fact that most of the Ducks were already in town for the start of the Stanley Cup finals which begin tomorrow. Guy and I decided that it would be best if we didn't mention the shower to the girls. Instead, we gave them money so that they could go out and have a day of beauty and relaxation. This gave us the perfect opportunity to get everything ready for the baby shower.

We were going to have the party at Connie and Guy's so I went over there just as soon as the girls left. "Are you ready to get to work?" Guy asked me as I walked inside of his house.

"Yeah, we have exactly three hours to get everything ready for the baby shower." I told him as I looked at my watch. "What do you want to do first?"

"I say we hang the balloons and streamers." Guy answered.

"Alright," I answered. "You hang up the streamers and I will blow the balloons up and hang them."

Guy nodded and we both got to work. He hung the green streamers on the ceiling and I took a half an hour to blow up all of the blue balloons. Once I was finished, Guy helped me hang the balloons. "What now?" Guy asked as the final balloon was hung.

"We need to get the refreshments." I told him.

"We already have the punch, chips, and cookies. All we have left is picking up the cakes." He told me and I nodded.

"You go get the cakes and I will stay here and set all of the refreshments up. What about cups, do we need them?"

"No, we have paper cups and plates along with plastic forks in the bottom kitchen cabinet." He told me as he headed out the door.

After he left, I headed into the kitchen and found all of the food that had been bought for this celebration. I carried it into the living room and set it up on the table that was placed in the middle of the room. Guy returned with the cakes not long after that. One cake was Chocolate because it was Julie's favorite and the other was vanilla because it was Connie's favorite. By the time we had the cakes arranged, the guests started arriving.

Fulton and Portman were the first to arrive. "Hey dudes." Portman said as he walked inside. "Ready to get pounded tomorrow?"

"We really don't know if you guys are or not." I answered confidently.

"We're just trying to warn you guys." Fulton shrugged as the doorbell rang again.

"Whatever," Guy said as he opened the door to reveal Kenny, Luis, Goldberg, Russ, Averman, and Dwayne. "Hey guys, come on in. Make yourselves at home."

A few minutes later Charlie and Jesse arrived with Orion and Bombay. "Well, I guess all we have to do now is wait for the girls to get back." I stated.

We didn't have to wait long. A half an hour later we heard the car pull up and I demanded everyone to hide. I opened the front door and looked outside. Connie was heading towards the house and Julie was heading towards ours. I called to her. "Jules, I'm out here baby." She turned and looked at me before joining Connie and heading up on the porch.

I held the door open for them and they walked inside. "Surprise!" The ducks yelled as they came out of their hiding places.

Julie and Connie both were smiling. "What is going on here?" Connie asked.

"We thought the two of you needed a baby shower." Guy told her as he kissed her cheek and led her over to the sofa and helped her take a place on the couch. Julie followed and I closed the door and took a seat next to Julie.

"You guys do realize that baby showers are typically only for females, right?" Julie asked looking around at the ducks.

"Yeah, we know. So it isn't your typical baby shower. Has anything ever been normal with us involved." Charlie answered the question.

"No, that is a good point." Julie answered.

"Can we eat already?" Goldberg interrupted. "I'm starving here."

"Yeah, you look like it Goldberg," Portman commented and everyone except for Goldberg laughed.

"Well let's cut the cake and stop making fun of Goldberg because I'm hungry too." Julie said and quickly got a knife and cut the cakes and handed everyone a piece of whichever cake they wanted. We each got out some cookies and chips as well.

"This is good cake." Goldberg announced. "I wish there was more of it."

"Me too." Connie agreed, quickly finishing the piece of cake and moving on to her cookies and chips. "So what are we going to do after we eat?"

"I was thinking we could play some games next and then after that you and Julie can open the baby's gifts." I told her and she nodded her head.

Once everyone was finished eating, I looked through the games that we had. "What do we play first?"

"I say we play measuring up mommy." Guy suggested.

We all looked at him curiously. "What?" He asked. "I looked it up on the net."

"Well, how do you play?" I asked.

"Take a couple of rolls of toilet paper and have each guest estimate how much paper it will take to go all the way around the new mommy's stomach, and tear off that much toilet paper. Then each guest wraps their piece around her pregnant tummy to see whose guess is most accurate. The most accurate measure wins." Guy explained as he handed out the toilet paper. We each tore off the amount of paper that we thought it would take and took turns wrapping it around Connie. Unfortunately, I tore off way too much while Julie hadn't tore off enough. The winner ended up being Connie. I guess she would know how much it would take. Afterwards we played the regular baby shower games like guessing the baby's weight.

"How about we cool it with the games, and let them open some gifts." Portman suggested.

"Yeah," Fulton agreed. "You have to open the one from me and Portman first." Fulton handed her the gift and Julie tore the wrapping off. Julie held up a little leather jacket and a bandana. "See now the baby can look cool, hanging with Uncle Fulton and Uncle Portman." I had to admit, it was kind of cute and I actually couldn't wait t see our baby wearing that. _Maybe the baby could have its picture taken in it and Julie and I can put them on Christmas cards. _

"Here." Bombay handed the gift to Julie. "This one is from me." Julie opened the gift to reveal an original ducks Jersey with the words "Baby Banks" on the back.

"I love it." Julie stated. The party ended after Julie opened the rest of her gifts. We ended up receiving a team NHL team jersey from Charlie and Jesse, little outfits from Averman, Goldberg, Luis, Russ, and Connie and Guy. Dwayne bought the baby the cutest little cowboy hat, while everyone else bought toys for the baby. Everyone had gifts for Connie as well, most of which was some dinner and spa certificates. The shower was one of the final steps to finally getting what I always wanted: a loving family.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	24. Stanley Cup Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Stanley Cup Baby

Connie's POV

It was great having all of the Ducks back in town again. What was even better was the fact that we had all been together for a week in a half as we alternated between the tow cities where the Stanley Cup Finals were held: Boston and Chicago. The series has been tight so far and the series is tied at three games a piece, each team winning three home ice games. Today is the deciding game and it is a home game for Guy, Adam and the Bruins. We all plan on going out to dinner after the championship is decided. Guy, Adam, and the Bash Brothers have a little bet going. If the Bruins loose then Adam and Guy have to pay for dinner, and if the Blackhawks loose then Portman and Fulton have to pay for dinner tonight.

All of the other old Ducks have seats just a few rows behind and between the two benches. Julie and I sat more towards the Bruins' side with Orion next to us, while Kenny sat nearer to the Blackhawks' bench so that he could cheer on his fellow bash brothers. Charlie and Jesse brought video cameras with them so that he wouldn't miss a second of the action. The arena was filled to capacity and you could feel the electricity in the air. The crowd erupted as the Bruins skated onto the ice, led by Adam and Guy who were co-captains. The Blackhawks came out next and the crowd, minus the contingency of former Ducks, booed them.

The big moment came and the game was ready to begin. The Blackhawks were introduced to the crowd. Then the lights slowly dimmed and a spotlight came to center ice. The Bruins were introduced and the game was finally ready to begin. The light came back on and Adam and Portman met at Center ice. The ref joined them and the puck was dropped, starting the game. Adam controlled the puck and quickly got the pass off to Guy. They headed up ice and crossed the blue line. Guy passed the puck off to Patrice Bergeron. Adam cut in front of the net and Bergeron got him the pass. Adam took the backhander……… Glove save by Corey Crawford. Crawford was able to keep control of the puck and get the pass of to Portman. Portman sped down the ice and passed the puck off. A defensive lapse by the Bruins gave Fulton a wide open shot at the goal. Fulton had improved from his one out of five and was now making three out of five. This shot happened to be one of the three. The crowd booed as the siren blared, indicating the goal. The ducks clapped, but no one went wild.

Guy took the next face off against Fulton. The puck dropped and Guy was able to slap the puck in Adam's direction. Adam took control of the puck and headed towards the goal. He passed the puck back off to Guy just as Portman came in for the hit. Guy found a cutting Pat Leahy wide open and got him the puck. The puck hit Crawford's goalie pads a ricocheted towards Adam who had made it back to his feet. Adam took the rebound and pounded it into the back of the net, tying the game at one. The rest of the period was uneventful as neither team could get the puck into the net.

The second period began with Adam and Portman once again facing off. This time Portman was able to win the puck and he headed towards the goal. He circled behind the net and zipped a pass over to Mark Bell. Mark reversed the puck over to Fulton who quickly passed to Curtis Brown. The shot was taken, but Craig Anderson came up big as he got the diving save. Guy cleared the puck out of the zone and Portman retrieved it. He attempted the pass to Fulton, but Adam picked him off and headed the other way with the puck. The Bruins had a two on one break, Guy and Adam against Portman. Adam reared back to shoot only to pass the puck over to Guy at the last second. Guy took the shot and put the puck in the back of the net, just above the goalie's glove. Julie and I celebrated the go ahead goal and the rest of the Ducks remained neutral. It was at that point that I started to have the stomach pains. They weren't that bad so I didn't pay them much attention. I continued to concentrate on the game.

The next face off was controlled by the Blackhawks and they raced up the ice with the puck. A series of crisp passes later and the score was tied at two. The period then fell back into a defensive struggle, that is until the end of the period. Adam won a face off against Portman and headed up ice. He was able to get the wide open shot, but was turned away by Crawford. The puck was then controlled by Portman who managed to get a quick pass up to Fulton who hit a flying Brown. Mark had a breakaway and the tie was ended as Mark scored at the buzzer ending the second period.

The second intermission gave me a chance to finally stretch my legs. My stomach was still hurting, but of course it was starting to get a little more intense. "Connie, are you okay?" Julie asked noticing my discomfort.

"Of course I'm okay." I told her. "I just need to stretch out a little." If I had said anything about my stomach Julie would have gone crazy and surely suggested that we leave for the hospital right away even though I felt that there was no reason to be going.

The third period soon began and for the first ten minutes no one scored. I was starting to get worried that Bruins' wouldn't be able to pull it out, when Guy got the steal. He raced up ice and passed off to Adam who got Guy the puck right back. Guy took the uncontested wrist shot and found the back of the net for his second goal of the game.

I couldn't control my excitement. I jumped out of my seat and screamed at the top of my lungs. It was at that moment that I felt the wet sensation and the stomach pain come back and come into my back as well. My eyes went wide as I clutched my stomach. I was breathing heavily as I got Julie's attention. She turned to look at me and her eyes became as wide as mine. "My water just broke." I screamed at her, grabbing the attention of all of the Ducks.

"Are you sure?" Julie asked me frantically and all I could do was nod.

"Then we are going to get you to the hospital." Orion told me as he directed me out into the isle. "Julie, use your cell and call the hospital and tell them we are on the way. Charlie go alert Adam and Guy's coach about what is going on and tell him to let them know as soon as possible. Kenny, stay and give Adam and Guy a ride to the hospital so they won't kill anyone speeding to get to the hospital." Orion instructed. Kenny nodded and Charlie started down towards the Bruins bench.

"Charlie." I called as Orion and Julie were leading me up the isle. "Tell Guy to finish the game before coming down."

"Adam too." Julie told him and Charlie nodded.

I continued up the isle, stopping only when I got to the top. I turned to see Charlie talking with Coach Sullivan. The last thing I heard as I left the arena was the announcer. "Time out Bruins."

Coach Orion drove Julie and me to the hospital and all of the Ducks, except Jesse and those playing in the game followed behind us. I was told that Jesse was staying behind to tape the rest of the game for us. We arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and the labor pains were starting to become even more intense. I was taken to the emergency room and was immediately given a wheel chair. I gratefully took the seat as Orion spoke with the woman at the desk. "We called a few minutes ago about bringing in our friend who is in labor."

"Connie Germaine?" The woman asked and Orion nodded. "Right this way please." The nurse led us back to the delivery room, where Julie helped me change into the hospital gown.

"Don't leave me." I told her as I sat up on the table with my legs spread apart. Dr. Smith came in and took a look.

"You are already five centimeters dilated. I think this is going to be a relatively quick birth." She told me then walked out of the room.

I could only pray that Guy and Adam would make it here on time. A few minutes later the door opened and I prayed that it was Guy and Adam. Unfortunately, it was only Charlie and he was carrying his video camera. "Jesse just called. The game went into overtime and if they can't make it in time, I'm going to record the whole thing for them."

I took a deep breath as another contraction overwhelmed me. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." I screamed out as I took hold of Charlie's hand. I figured if he was going to be in here, he could at least be useful for something.

Dr. Smith came back in as the contraction subsided. She took another look. "You're at nine inches. It won't be long now. Just let me get me get a drink of water and by then we may be ready." She said as she left the room. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said this was going to be a quick birth.

She came back in five minutes later and decided that the time was right. On the next contraction I was ordered to push. The contraction came on strong and this time I grabbed Julie's hand as I pushed hard. Charlie was at the foot of the bed, filming the miracle that was ready to happen. I'm still not sure how I feel about that. The pain was intense and I looked at Julie. "You better be glad we're best friends." I told her. "I would only go through this pain for you." I told her honestly. There was no way I would have been a surrogate mother for anyone other then Julie and Adam.

"I am." Julie answered as the next wave of pain came through.

"Keep pushing Connie. I can see the head." Dr. Smith said and I pushed even harder.

"Is it almost over?" I asked feeling exhausted. Julie left my side momentarily to see how much further I liked. The smile on her face as she saw the first parts of her baby gave me the energy for one final push. I screamed as I pushed hard and the baby took his very first breaths. In an instant my wailing was gone and all you could hear was the crying of the new born infant.

"It's a boy." We were informed even though we had known the sex of the baby for quite sometime. Julie couldn't contain her happiness as she looked over at the baby, who was now getting cleaned up by the doctors. I watched as Charlie got a shot of the happy mother.

Julie's POV

I watched as the baby, my baby, was cleaned by the nurses. I turned to face Connie and she smiled at me. I didn't know what to say. Words could not express the gratitude that I felt for her at that moment. In an instant she had made all of my dreams come true, and for that, I owed her my life.

The baby was brought towards us, wrapped in a blue blanket. The nurse reach the baby towards Connie, but she pushed the nurse's hand away. "Julie should hold him first." Connie told her and the baby was handed to me.

I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms and I had everything that I ever wanted. Nothing would ever be able to compare to this and I had Connie to thank for it. The tears rolled down my eyes as I gently kissed the baby on the forehead. I looked over to Connie and silently whispered my gratitude towards her. "Thank you." I whispered.

Connie smiled. "Anytime," she whispered back.

Adam's POV

Guy and I rushed into the hospital, with Ken, Jesse, and the bash brothers not far behind. We found out where Connie, Julie and the baby were and quickly headed up to their room. The rest of the ducks were waiting outside and Guy and I walked inside the room. The first thing I noticed was the sleeping baby in Connie's arms. Julie was looking over him protectively from her position next to Connie. Connie looked over to us and smiled.

"You won." She said as she took notice of Guy's MVP trophy.

"Yeah, I got the game winning goal with two minutes left in overtime. Kenny has the whole thing on tape." Guy answered. I was barely listening to the conversation. All I could see or think about was the beautiful baby in Connie's arms. I reach the bed and Connie handed me the baby. I stared down at him and noticed that he looked just like me, except with Julie's eyes and smile. He looked exactly like Julie and I had always thought.

"Great." Connie said. "And don't you guys worry. Charlie has the whole birth on tape."

My head snapped up. "He does?" I asked and Julie nodded as the nurse came into the room with a clipboard.

"Alright, the father is here, can this little guy finally get a name?" she asked.

"Have you guys even thought of a name?" Guy asked us.

Julie answered the question for us. "As a matter of a fact we have. We decided a while ago what the baby's name is going to be."

"Well what's it going to be already?" Connie asked as Charlie and the rest of the Ducks entered the room.

"Julie and I decided on Germaine Moreau Banks." I told them and I could see the tears falling from Connie's eyes. "If it weren't for you guys none of this would have been possible. It was only right that he was named after the two of you."

"I hate to interrupt the moment here," Charlie interrupted. "But can I get a shot of the four of you with the baby?" Julie, Guy and I gathered around the bed and Charlie took the final shot of his movie, while Bombay took pictures.

Connie was released from the hospital two days later and Julie and I were able to take Germaine home as well. We went directly over to Connie and Guys with the rest of the Ducks, were dinner was waiting, courtesy of the Bash Brothers. After all, we had a double feature to watch.

The End

I can now start rewriting.


End file.
